Peripheral devices are commonly configured to connect with a host computer by a USB connector. In fact, USB ports can be found on many common computing devices. USB devices, however, have been known to present a threat to computer security. For example, USB mass storage devices can be used to spread damaging software (e.g., viruses, malware, key loggers, etc.). USB mass storage devices can also be used for copying data (e.g., intellectual property, confidential information, proprietary information, etc.) from the host computer, which may be a particular concern for corporate computers and networks.
To limit exposure to damaging software and data theft, some computing devices may be configured to disable its USB subsystem or physically lock USB ports altogether, but this type of solution prevents all USB access, including friendly access. Though some software-based solutions have been enlisted, these solutions may only be as secure as the underlying security of the host operating system and may be easily bypassed.
all in accordance with embodiments of the present disclosure.